


In Bed with the Hero of Hyrule

by hyliandream



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Lemon, Link x Reader, LinkxReader, LoZ - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, Twilight Princess, Zelda - Freeform, tloz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliandream/pseuds/hyliandream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was brave, quiet, charming, heroic... and, incidentally, a freak in bed. (TP!Link x F!Reader | When it's not a lemon, it's fluff. There's a story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation Greets You Like Your Naughty Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100634) by Arctic Monkeys. 



> **Present** *: drunk/intoxicated sex, public sex, oral sex, rough sex, varied positions, spanking, restraint
> 
>  **Legend:** [Name] → Reader's name/Your name, [Brother] → Placeholder for desired brother's name, [H/C] → Reader  & Brother's hair colour, [E/C] → Reader & Brother's eye colour, [S/C] → Reader & Brother's skin colour  
> (story assumes reader has short to long hair and average body build)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nintendo. Author does not claim, or associate herself with said company.
> 
> Author is aware that some people dislike stories wherein Link speaks. Author would like to remind you that Link is a 'silent protagonist', something very different from a mute. (Seriously, I will fight you over this.)
> 
>  
> 
> * in case you're uncomfortable reading about these

Oh, he thought about it.

He thought about it more often than he wanted to admit. He thought about it at inappropriate times, and in inconvenient places. He wasn't supposed to think about it; oh, goddess, no. If anyone found out that their great "hero" had even the least bit of worldliness, what would they say? He had to be on his best behavior, especially around women. Many of Princess Zelda's royal subjects had grown accustomed to pairing them together, and he knew better than to start them talking. He cursed at his luck often. After he returned from his perilous journey to save Hyrule, he became the subject of flirtation from quite a lot of beautiful young women. He had to remind himself: they were off-limits.

If only the Princess would look his way for once.

If only he could find someone in this goddamned kingdom who could kiss and leave the telling to his bed sheets.

That was when you moved into the village.

From what he could tell, you were in his and Ilia's age group. Not too tall, not too short, pretty face, rosy cheeks. What's more, you were Hylian; it was about time more of his people came along, he was beginning to feel a little odd out in Ordon.

Link needed to get to know you better, so, naturally, when Bo asked him to help you and your younger brother get settled, he enthusiastically showed up at your doorstep first thing in the morning.

He found you outside the small hut that had been readied a couple weeks before you moved in from Castle Town. He'd heard from Ilia that you were forced to leave because you couldn't keep up with the rent any longer. You had just finished sweeping the little cabin when he arrived. "Good morning, [Name]," he greeted, a friendly smile on his face. "I'm Link, Bo asked me to help you out today."

"Oh! Thank you!" You set your broom aside and wiped your hands on the front of your dress out of habit, extending your arm out for him to shake. "I'm glad you're here, I really need help with fixing this place up. Can't really do it by myself."

"Great, where should we start?"


	2. In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to spend your night, than under the sheets with the Hero of Hyrule?

When you moved in, you had no idea this would happen. You didn't even want to move to Ordon at first, you thought life in Castle Town was boring as it was; however, both you and your brother fit in with the other villagers within the first month. Who knew they could be so... Interesting.

His name was Link. You knew you'd heard that name before, he was that 'Hero of Hyrule' that everyone in Castle Town talked about so often. You didn't understand why such a big and important young man chose to stay in such a humble little village instead of dwelling in the luxury of the Hyrule Castle with the beautiful Princess Zelda, but you were glad he was in Ordon. Back in the compound where you used to live, handsome Hylian boys would come by sometimes. You and your friends delighted in ogling at them, and debating on whether or not they were cute enough, but you had to admit that Link was on a whole other level. The girls mentioned him a couple of times, but you had no clue he was this attractive.

About a week after he helped you get settled into the village, you took it upon yourself to ask Ilia whether or not Link was available. She was the only other girl around his age in that entire village, and from what you could tell, they've been very close since they were children. You felt relieved when she snorted at your question, seemingly disgusted that you'd think of their relationship that way. She told you she'd come to see Link as a brother.

This interest of yours in Link's personal affairs caused some speculation on Ilia's part. She wasted no time in informing Link, teasing him and prodding him for his opinion on you. He was quite pleased. He revealed precious little to Ilia and decided to pay you a little visit that evening.

"[Name]. [Name]." You heard a male voice call out from outside the bedroom window. Curious. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and peered out of it. Leaning on the wall of the cottage was none other than the Hero of Hyrule himself.

"Link? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" You asked, cupping a hand over your mouth when you yawned.

He grinned. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just--I just got off work and I wanted to drop by before heading home. I heard about something interesting and I thought you'd want to talk about it."

You glanced at your brother momentarily to confirm his sleep was undisturbed. Sighing, you gestured to the front porch. "Fine, but only because I owe you one for helping us out the other day."

Link was already at the door when you opened it, letting himself in when you ducked into the kitchen to get some water. You set a glass on the table where he sat at, looking at him expectantly with a hand on your hip.

He cleared his throat. "So, I heard you've been asking around about me?"

You felt blood rush to your face. Why had you expected Ilia to keep quiet? Biting your lip, you pulled out a chair and sat across the table. This was going to be a long night.

\--

You moaned. He was everywhere. One moment, his hands were pinning yours down to the bed; next thing you knew, they were travelling up your nightgown, quickly speeding into No Man's Land. You could feel his manhood pressing against you, from where he was in between your legs. Oh, Hylia, how did you get here?

Oh, right. He made you admit that you found him incredibly attractive. He smirked, and you could sense there was something else there. He was so charming, oh, so very charming. One thing led to another, and the next thing you knew, you were making secret nightly appointments with the Hero of Hyrule... under the sheets, no less.

You were pulled back into the moment when you felt his fingers brush over you in your underwear. Link looked down at you under half-lidded eyes, wearing that same smirk you'd seen earlier, in your house. You cursed at yourself mentally, he could tell you were already getting excited. He leaned in again and kissed you before slipping his hand into your underwear, gently, repeatedly working his skillful fingers on your clitoris. This made you open your mouth into the kiss, which, evidently, was what he wanted, forcing his tongue inside. It was your first time to be with a boy like this. Truth be told, you were a little shy about it. You hadn't expected to lose your virginity to someone you barely knew, but goddess, oh goddess, it felt so good, and his eyes were so blue, and everything seemed so right.

He felt your legs move a little farther apart and took it as a sign to experimentally push a finger into your opening. You gasped as he began to thrust in and out, putting in a second finger when you begged him for more. He watched you moan and squirm from under him, from his touch. Your voice calling his name was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard, and oh, that look on your pretty, pretty face turned him on like no other. He moved his free hand to cup one of your breasts over your nightgown. He thought he could last longer, thought he could savor the foreplay, but Link was getting impatient. He moved his fingers up and grazed something heavenly inside you, and from your melodious screams he could tell he was making you feel something you'd never felt before.

A few seconds in and the wonderful sensations stopped. You realized he'd pulled his hand away and was simply looking at you. You could still feel his erection pressing against you. A little annoyed, you bit your lip. "H-hey... Why'd you stop...?"

Damn it, that smirk again.

"I want to see."

You paused, contemplating what Link had just said. "Wh-what do you...?"

He moved a hand to your head, running his fingertips down from your forehead: over your nose, your lips, down to your chin, your neck, in between your breasts. He stopped somewhere near your stomach, and you realized what he was doing. He was unbuttoning your nightgown.

You closed your eyes and waited for him to undo the final button, pushing the cloth away from your chest to expose you. You were blushing a bright red, no one in this Kingdom had ever seen you like this. You looked at him from the corners of your eyes and felt him get harder as he moved down to kiss you again, trailing his kisses to your neck, sloppily, until his mouth was on a mound of your breast. You sighed, panted, pushing yourself into him while he grabbed at your nightgown until he'd successfully torn it off of you, and there it lay, on the wooden floorboards of his bedroom. You were wet, you were so wet, instinctively grabbing at the waist of his pants, running your hands up under his shirt to feel his body, he was so warm, he was so warm and you wanted him so badly.

Link licked over your nipple and forced himself up, shedding his shirt in the process and hastily dumping his pants along with it. You studied him briefly, realizing you were aching for him. He grinned. "What's the matter, [Name]? Like what you see?"

You shot him a look and sat up, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him again as you pulled him back into the bed. Gasping for air after a few minutes, you smiled. "Won't you please shut up and do me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Was all you heard before he grabbed at your panties and tugged them off of your legs, positioning himself by your opening.

You hadn't realized you were holding your breath, and he had to laugh. "Wait... Are you nervous?"

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Wh-what are you talking about? O-of course I'm nervous! L-look at the size of that th-thing! I t-told you, th-this is my f-first time too!"

Link seemed to think for a bit before he smiled down at you. It wasn't a smirk, no sir, this time it was a genuine smile, warm and reassuring. Somehow, that made you blush even more. Goddess, he was cute. He leaned into you, and you could feel his lips against your ear as he whispered, "I'll be gentle."

You forced your eyes shut again, swallowing as you felt his tip enter you. He pushed himself further slowly, hearing you moan as he did. Strange. It didn't hurt the way they'd told you, but there were tears forming in your eyes. They did not go unnoticed, and he brushed his thumb against your face to wipe them away. Concerned, he tilted his head slightly and studied the expression on your face. "Are you okay?"

You opened your eyes to meet with his ever-enchanting sapphire ones, giggling a little before you spoke. "Y-yes, I'm fine! Link, p-please..."

He needed no further reassurance and began to pump in and out of you at a steady pace. This was maddening. You grabbed at the sheets, at his shoulders, clinging to his back as he gradually gained speed. You could hear his grunts in your ear with every thrust. You dug your nails into his back and you could feel the pleasure building as he filled you, hitting that heavenly spot he had found earlier. You moaned, you screamed his name, oh it was delightful, it was wonderful, he nuzzled his face into your neck as his pelvis moved continuously, and you filled his senses until everything that had been built up that evening exploded. You felt your peak arriving, this tingling rush when he released himself into you, panting, desperately trying to catch your breath as you collapsed into the bed. He laughed low into your ear and slowly pulled himself away. He was dripping out of you. You looked down and raised a brow. "Ha, what a mess."

Link lied down next to you and rested his hand on your stomach. "Trust me, [Name]. It's going to get a hell of a lot messier from here."


	3. In the Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit daring, aren't we?

You groaned, squinting at the sunlight that seeped into your cramped bedroom. Surprisingly, you woke up that morning and found your younger brother wasn't in his bed. He'd told you he would be leaving the house early today because he was meeting up with some of the village children, but you didn't expect him to be out and about before you got up. He had trouble making friends back in Castle Town, and you smiled at the thought of him finally finding his place here in Ordon. Moving out here turned out to be one of the best decisions you'd made for your family since your mother's passing.

You'd learned long ago that every single thing in life came with its own set of pros and cons. At the time, there was a grey area whenever you tried to justify the move. This grey area was on his way to see you that very morning.

You'd been living in the village for only a couple of months. Ordon was quiet, and days were relatively uneventful for its residents, so everyone still pegged you and your brother as new blood. You didn't see an immediate need for a steady job at the time; there was no worrying about the rent every three weeks and it really wasn't difficult at all to come by the necessities in such a small village. For the moment, due to the lack of any 'real' opportunities to join the Ordonian work force, you found yourself picking up a variety of jobs for the other villagers by request. These jobs ranged from babysitting for Uli to making deliveries for Sera.

There was a knock on your door, and you knew exactly who it was. You hesitated. Since your 'encounter' with Link, you felt somewhat ashamed. It had nothing to do with him per se, you were just scared he'd think you were _easy_. You'd tried your best to avoid him; unfortunately for you, today's job involved helping out on the ranch with Mr. Grey Area.

"[Name]? Are you awake?" You heard from behind the door. You hadn't realized that you were simply stalling the inevitable.

You swiftly opened the door, and there he was, the great Hero of Hyrule. Truthfully, you had a difficult time seeing that in him. The stories you'd heard almost made him sound fictional. Link looked at you with a raised brow. "Are you ready to go?"

You shook your head. "Sorry. I just woke up. Come in and make yourself some tea while I get ready."

He nodded and entered the cabin while you ducked into the bedroom, hurriedly changing into your work clothes. From the kitchen you could hear him search through the cupboards. There was a certain degree of awkwardness that hung in the silence between the two of you. 

Link got the feeling that you'd been avoiding him lately, and he pondered this while he waited for you in the kitchen with his tea. He was certain that if anything made you uneasy around him, it would be what the two of you had done that one night. He took a sip. He didn't mean any harm, and he made sure that you wanted it. What was wrong?

You sauntered out of the bedroom and waited for him to swallow down the rest of his tea so you could get started on whatever it was that Fado needed you to do. After setting the cup on the kitchen sink, Link followed you out of the house. The two of you mostly walked in a sort of uncomfortable silence. He decided to break it. "Hey, [Name]."

"Hmm?" was your casual reply, keeping yourself forward a few steps away. You could see him from your peripheral vision.

"I'm sensing some tension here. What's wrong?"

The question made you change your pace but you carried on walking, unsure of how to deal with the situation. You breathed in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

He looked at you with a puzzled expression on his face, but decided against prying you for answers if you didn't want to talk about it. The two of you were nearing your destination. You hadn't noticed, but you were a few feet away from Link by the time you reached the edge of the ranch. You must have been walking irregularly faster: you did that sometimes when you were nervous.

Fado was already in front of the barn, his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were closed as though he were deep in thought, but they snapped open when Link approached him. You could hear him instructing Link to herd the goats out of the barn and into the clearing so they can get some sunlight and graze. Link nodded and gestured towards you before heading inside to deal with the livestock.

You approached Fado and smiled. "Good morning, Fado, what's my job today?"

"Mornin', [Name]." Link left the barn door open and Fado peered inside momentarily before turning back to address your question. "After Link gets the ladies out, I want you to clean the barn. When you're done with that, you can help him milk them. He'll show you what to do."

You nodded, standing by the door. Link had gotten a handful of goats out into the grazing field by then. Fado walked over to the entrance from which you came and waved an arm. "Alright, I'll be leavin' to take care of business. You kids handle the ranch."

You beamed at him and returned the gesture. "Good luck, Fado!"

Link was already standing inside the clearing with the goats. He locked the gate that helped fence them in and began his routine inspection. You took this opportunity to head into the barn and get started on your work.

Since the only light inside came from two high windows and the double doors themselves, you pushed them further apart. You surveyed the parameter until your eyes landed on a utility closet in the corner. You made your way towards it, carefully, so as to avoid stepping on goat droppings. There wasn't a lot, thank the goddess. You decided those would be the first thing you'd clean up.

You were already dealing with the hay that was everywhere when you heard footsteps behind you. You didn't turn around to see him, knowing it must have been Link. He must have needed something from the barn, like the milking stool or some pails.

You felt a pair of hands on your hips, and you shot up in surprise. (You were bent over a haystack). Link kissed the back of your neck and laughed softly into your skin. You turned your head to the side and furrowed your eyebrows. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a break," he answered, pulling you in closer to him. "I missed you, [Name], why does it feel like you're not happy to see me?"

"That's because I'm not." you told him, pulling his hands away from you.

"I'm sorry," Your reaction stung him, he wasn't expecting the hostility. Link frowned. "Was it something I did? If this is about what we did that night, I didn't mean any harm. Maybe I came off a bit too strong..."

You sighed. He sounded genuinely sincere, and you wondered why. You spun around to face him. "No, it's not you, you didn't do anything. In fact, you were amazing."

He cocked his head to the side. "Then what's wrong?"

"I guess I just... feel weird," You admitted. "I mean, I barely even know you. You sure don't know a lot about me, either. We did something really intimate and it just kind of feels strange because I still see you around, and I don't want you to think I'm too easy or something."

Link nodded in understanding. The both of you had agreed to keep whatever relationship you had low-key before you did anything; you didn't really mind that part, in all honesty you were a fairly private person in the first place, and Link was just dying to have the experience without dealing with any sociopolitical messes. He looked into your eyes. Whenever you saw them up close, it startled you how blue they were. You had to force yourself to concentrate to avoid being lost in them. He smiled. You mentally slapped yourself for heading off-track just because of how beautiful he was. "[Name], I don't think that. You forget it was my first time doing that, too. I know we don't know each other too well yet, but..." he trailed off, inching closer to you. He held a hand up to your chin. "I happen to really like you. I swear I want to get to know you better, if you'd let me."

Your mind went blank. Your proximity was intoxicating, and before you knew it, you were kissing him again. You felt a rush surge through your system when your lips came in contact with his. You felt him smile into the kiss, his hands finding their way back to your hips. There was just something so familiar present when you touched. You'd told yourself you didn't know this young man enough, but you couldn't explain why everything felt so seamless when you were together like this. He drew you closer by the hips, your eyes darting open when you felt something familiar poking you down there.

He bit down on your lower lip before you pulled away from him. There was a bemused expression on your face. "What do you think you're doing, hero?"

Link smirked. "Wanna do it?"

Gosh, your face felt hot. There must have been an ungodly amount of blood coursing to your face. "D-do _it_? Right h-here?"

He spun you around so you were bent over the hay again, drawing small circles on your hips with his thumbs. He leaned down and kissed the back of your ear, making your hair stand on end when he started on your neck. His voice was low and smooth. " _Right here_."

You swallowed. Fado could be back any moment. Bo could drop by to check on you. A smile crept onto your lips as you grabbed his hands, leading them down to the hem of your skirt. "Link, you are _crazy_."

He grinned, pulling the fabric up to expose your bottom. He squeezed. "You seem to like it, [Name]. Maybe you're crazy."

"Maybe I am," You whispered in reply, placing your lips on his. One of his hands moved up to cup one of your breasts over your clothing. There was something exhilarating about the possibility of getting caught, and between that and his strong, muscular body pressed against yours, you were really heating up. "Link, I'm ready, hurry up."

Link laughed. "Easy, [Name]."

You pouted. "We still have a lot of work to do, and Fado might come back early."

He slid his hands under your panties and pulled them down. You sighed when you felt his hands on you, and he leaned over to suck on the skin of your neck. He moved to undo the sash on his pants and quickly pushed them down. Link loomed over you and bent you over. "You ready?"

"Goddess, Link, yes." You moaned. He had a tight grip on you, and you gasped as he entered you from behind. He grunted, biting down on your shoulder as he felt you adjust to him. He pulled himself out. The instant he did, you winced. Before you could complain, he thrust himself into you again. He began relatively slowly, you were so tight. He was careful not to do anything too hard, so as to avoid hurting you, but after a while, you wanted something more.

"Link... f-faster. Harder."

You felt his thrusts get rougher, and he moved to put his tongue in your mouth. You weren't exactly quiet; he liked it, but none of you wanted to risk drawing unwanted ears to the barn. You clutched at the haystack in front of you for support as he slipped in and out of you. He moved his hand down to touch you again, and you moaned into his mouth. You didn't have much experience, but you didn't need that to know he was doing such a good job. You were soaking the front of your skirt and every time he penetrated you there was a hot rush emanating from your core, sending chills all over your system. His mouth moved quickly from yours to your neck, leaving kisses and bite marks everywhere he tasted you. At the last push in you felt his member press against your sweet spot and you moaned his name, begging him to keep going.

Link was certain he'd never get used to this. Joining with you made him feel incredible, and frankly, he found you so irresistible. Once he'd had that first taste, he would never get enough. He panted. "[Name], I-I'm getting close..."

You frantically grabbed at his arms and pushed your body back into him, forcing him deeper into you, pleading him to go as fast and as rough as he could. He felt your body twitch and he'd known you were at your peak, your muscles contracting inside to let him know you'd reached an orgasm. When he felt your body relax under him, he took it as a sign for him to reach his climax as well, and the familiar rush of his seed filling you coursed through. He leaned into you and kissed you one last time before he pulled away.

Your knees were weak and you couldn't hold yourself up very well, something he chuckled softly at when he pulled your underwear back up, and your skirt into place. He scooped you up into his capable arms and sat you down on the rectangular hay bale. "You know, I wasn't kidding about wanting to know you better."

You rolled your eyes at him, but a smile graced your immaculate lips. "Fine. But we've got _a lot_ of work to do, hero."


	4. Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never thought you'd see the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bear with me. (Or BARE with me haha *wink wink*). I know I said that this would be a collection of smut drabbles, but I re-read some things in the Hyrule Historia and came up with what I think would be a good plot to lead this story with. So, instead of a lemon, this time you'll get something fluffy. I'll change the title later, can't seem to think of anything suitable yet.  
> x hyliandream

It seemed as though Link meant what he said about wanting to get to know you.

You saw him almost everyday after what you liked to call the 'barn incident'. He would often have dinner with you and your brother. Your brother told you that he liked having Link around so much, that it gave him the feeling of having a complete family again. The implication didn't click with you at the time; you were just happy that they got along. Honestly, you liked having him around too. You liked it better when the two of you weren't around the house, though. That usually meant you were up in his treehouse at three o'clock in the morning, making sweet, sweet love.

Today, Link was coming home from a few days' stay in Castle Town after having been summoned by the Princess. He'd promised your brother before taking his leave of Ordon that the two of them would go for a trip to Lake Hylia upon his return. Your brother had been enthusiastic about it all week. Thankfully, no one in the village raised their eyebrows to the sudden closeness between the hero and your family. You'd managed to keep your relationship under the rug. There were no serious feelings forming yet, not that you were aware of, and it wouldn't exactly be nice to hear Hylian housewives gossip about how the Hero of Hyrule shacked up with a random village girl every now and then. At the moment, you were perfectly fine with the secrecy of the delicious sex you had occasionally... But therein lies a problem.

It wasn't difficult to like Link. Let's face it, he was just a likeable guy in general. This gave you much to think about whenever you had time to yourself. What if, just what if, he stopped being likeable and started being loveable?

You weren't stupid. When you were younger, you believed you would lose your virginity to someone you were definitely in love with. You'd heard women talk about how it was always difficult to remain unattached to the man you lose your virginity to, and how it was almost impossible not to throw romantic feelings into the mix when you started sleeping with someone; even if the both of you mutually agreed to remain platonic.

Hell, you were probably already in love with him. Maybe you just didn't want to admit it yet.

"[Brother], pack your things. Link's going to be here soon." You instructed your younger sibling, entering the shared bedroom with a small bag you'd purchased from Sera.

He ran into the room and almost bumped into you. "I'm here, [Name]!"

You giggled and handed him the rucksack. He took it from you excitedly and rummaged around the trunk of his belongings for whatever he wanted to take with him on the trip. You smiled. "Don't forget to bring clean underwear, [Brother]."

You watched his face get red. You laughed at this; there was no real need to be embarrassed. After all, you bought them for him, and you did the laundry, and you changed the sheets when he wet his bed. He pursed his lips. "I won't! Geez!"

"What's going on here?" You heard a familiar voice ask from the doorway. Your brother spun around immediately and tackled the source to the ground. You turned your attention to the pile of males lying on the floor and snickered. Link's belongings lay scattered on the wooden floor boards. Bottles, rupees, and--wait. Were those flowers?

You leaned over with your hands on your knees and smirked at the blonde while your brother went on about what he was going to bring on the trip. When he stopped talking, you pulled Link's green hat over his face. "Aww, Link, you shouldn't have."

Link scooped your brother up in his arms and stood. "[Brother], look at this mess! We'll have to clean it up before we leave so [Name] won't get mad at us."

Your brother was draped over Link's shoulder while Link picked up whatever was still redeemable of the flowers he brought. He made a farting sound with his lips. "As if [Name] would ever get mad at you! She only gets mad at me!"

Link looked over to you meaningfully, handing you the salvaged bouquet. "Oh, trust me, she gets mad at me all the time, but never for the reasons you'd think."

"S-shut up, Link!" Your face flushed red, and you returned his mocking face with an incredulous look of your own. It was true that you got mad at him often. Why, just last night, you got mad at him for teasing you way too much...

Link let out a laugh and set your brother down. He ruffled his [H/C] hair. "Well, we'll let you get back to packing. If you need anything, we'll be in my house, alright, bud? We'll leave in an hour or so."

"Alright!" Your brother beamed. Link glanced at you as he picked up his rupees. You had your arms crossed by the doorway with the flowers in one of your fists. You didn't seem to hear him tell your brother that he was taking you to his house.

Link grabbed your wrist and led you out of the house, mouthing a 'let's go'. Your brows were furrowed and you puffed your cheeks, but you let him lead you to the base of his treehouse. He climbed up the ladder and extended his hand to you. You snorted. "Hey, what's the big deal?"

He pondered your question and decided he didn't understand what you were getting at. "What do you mean?"

You raised the bouquet to your face. "Flowers? Really? You're _taking my brother on a vacation_ and the day you return from the home of the gorgeous Princess Zelda, you bring me _flowers_ and take _me_ to your _bed_?"

Link chuckled. "What makes you think I'm taking you to my bed?"

You rolled your eyes in exasperation. "Oh, right, where is it this time? The bathroom? Your kitchen?"

He shook his head, but he was unable to contain his laughter. "As tempting as that sounds, no. We'll save those ideas for later, though."

You sighed and took hold of his hand as you made your way up the ladder and onto the platform. He unlocked the front door and allowed you to step inside before he did. Link's treehouse was a bit bigger than the cabin you and your brother inhabited, and you'd learned from him that it was the house his father had grown up in. Because it housed his family for such a long time, it was also cozier than yours. There were pictures lining the walls, as well as things like his fishing rod and a pitchfork you'd never seen him use. There was a newly-hung photo of him and your brother near the doorway, something that made a small smile present on your face. This did not go unnoticed. Link smiled and eagerly took hold of your hand. "Come here, I wanna show you something."

"Link, if this is your 'sword' again, I'm going to leave." You grumbled.

He laughed at you. "Oh, don't pretend you didn't like it."

"Totally." You replied sarcastically. He was taking you to the upper floor of his house, where the bedroom was. You were about to comment on this, maybe remind him that he'd said he wasn't going to take you to his bed, but decided against it when he stopped in front of the wall where the window was located.

He faced you with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Ready?"

You folded your arms and raised a brow at him, smiling. "Alright, hero, surprise me."

Your eyes grew wide when he moved aside. Hung on the wall was a photo of you. You didn't know when it was taken, but you were outside in the sun and appeared to be laughing. You turned to him. "That's sweet, Link. Where'd you get it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "All you need to know is that I had it framed when I was in Castle Town."

You approached him and raised yourself by your toes, circling his neck with your arms. "I thought you didn't want to start anything with any woman other than the Princess to avoid gossip," you paused to press your lips against his briefly. "If you keep this up, I might just fall in love with you or something."

"Well," he began, a knowing smile on his face. "Zelda called me to the castle to attend this banquet she threw in honor of her recent engagement."

"Oh, Link, you're a terrible fiancée. Leaving your beloved Princess to linger in the arms of your simple village girl one last time?" You teased.

"Excuse you, [Name]," He stated. The smile was still on his face. "I'm nobody's fiancée... Yet."

You tilted your head to the side. "And just what might you mean by that?"

"Let's not rush into things," Link sniggered. "I wouldn't call you my 'simple village girl', [Name]. I'd much rather call you my girlfriend."


	5. In Your Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you skipped the honeymoon phase.

It was a wonderful day in the humble province of Ordona. The sky was an unusually beautiful shade of blue, and there were no clouds overhead. The water in the Ordon Spring was still and the whole scenery looked like it was a painting. The birds flew as though it were a naturally synchronized activity. A layer of morning dew coated the foliage in the fields and the breeze that passed by every now and then blew at just the right amount, making the brightly colored flowers dance as it passed. The smell of freshly baked bread hung in the air in the village of Ordon, and, if you listened closely enough, you could hear the village children laughing as they played silly outdoor games.

Link would've been outside by now, maybe lying under a tree and taking a nap until late in the afternoon. The keyword is _would've_. He wasn't.

"Link, are you even listening to me? Goddess!"

He flinched. This was the fourth day this week that you've been fighting. Hearing you raise your voice at him like that almost made him wish his ears were small and round like every other Ordonian; maybe if they were, he wouldn't hear you so well. You had an angry look on your face and your hands were on your waist. "You're so damn insensitive!"

"[Name], you always do this! You take the _smallest thing_ and make the _biggest deal_ out of it!" Link growled in reply. It was so nice outside. He didn't feel like doing this today. "It's so exhausting! Do whatever the hell you want, I'm heading out for some air."

You glared at him with your mouth agape, unable to think of anything to say as he forced the door open. The two of you barely had any arguments. As a matter of fact, you never seemed to have any back when you weren't caught up in any official arrangements. You huffed as the door slammed shut, grabbing a pillow off the couch and throwing it across the room. You were so angry you couldn't even remember what you were fighting about. It didn't matter, though, because he just gave you _another_ reason to be mad. You ran towards the door and pried it open, quickly peering outside. "Don't come back, you asshole! _We're over!_ "

Link was already a good distance away from your house, but your last statement didn't fail to reach his ears. It was enough to phase him, and slap some sense into him, and he turned his head to the side just enough so he can see the little wooden cabin in his peripheral vision. He contemplated going back in there to talk to you, but figured it wouldn't be the best thing to do. You were seething in rage and he knew you just needed some time alone to simmer down. He scratched the back of his head in frustration and sighed. He knew just where he wanted to go.

\--

"Oh, [Name], I'm sure he didn't mean anything he said! Link can be a real idiot sometimes. You know what I mean," You heard Ilia say from the kitchen. Upon overhearing the commotion you and Link were in earlier, and seeing him gallop off to Farore-knows-where with Epona, she let herself into your house and immediately tried to cheer you up. "Besides, couples fight all the time! You've only been together a few weeks, this is nothing!"

You folded your arms over the dining table and buried your face in them, trying your hardest to calm the infuriated expression on your face so you wouldn't glare at her. It was a futile attempt, all you were accomplishing was redirecting your dagger-like stares to the table. "You wouldn't understand, Ilia. It was so much better when we weren't together."

She put a cup on the table and poured hot water into it. She told you she was going to make you some tea to help soothe your nerves. "Don't say that! You love him, don't you? The two of you can work things out."

"That's the thing," you began. Ever since you and Link decided to take your relationship to the next level, there was a pressure on you to figure out what the strong feelings you had for him meant. It was a difficult thing to think about because he never tried to voice these things out to you, and you were just on the fence about it in general. You wanted to be sure that if and when you told him you loved him, it was your heart talking, not your hormones. "I'm not even sure I feel that way about him in the first place."

"What?" Ilia asked. She was looking at you intently as she slid the cup closer to you. She took a seat across the table so you would be looking at each other face to face. "Then why are you together in the first place?"

You groaned, grabbing at the cup. Ilia was starting to think you'd crush it in your hand. "It's complicated. Like I said, you wouldn't understand. We don't even talk about that crap--at least not seriously."

"I don't know, [Name]. Whatever that is, it's not a good enough reason to put up with someone you don't like." She replied, her eyebrows knit together.

"What are you talking about?" You took a sip and set the cup back down. Holding your head in your hands, you gazed at your reflection in the tea. "I like Link. A lot."

Ilia put her hands on the table. She was just about ready to give up on trying to comprehend your relationship with the Hero of Hyrule. "I don't understand you two at all."

You sighed. "You're not the only one."

\--

It was the middle of the night.

You woke up, having heard a loud thump on your front porch. Curious, you hoisted yourself up off your bed and crept out to the living room, silently making your way to a window near the front door. You glanced outside, but there was nothing there. You were about to head back to the bedroom when you heard someone groan right outside your door. You grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door out of the way, only to have Link stumble and fall on top of you. It appears he had been leaning on the door when you opened it.

Seconds passed before you realized it was him. He was barely conscious, but there wasn't a scratch on him. You rolled your eyes and pushed him up by the chest. "Link, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come back."

"What are you gonna do about it, [Name]?" was his reply. He rested his forehead on yours and you could smell the wine on his breath as he spoke.

"Are you _drunk_? Since when do you do that?" You asked him testily. He was too heavy for you to lift, so you had to make do with holding his upper body up.

Your question seemed to stir something in him, however, and he raised himself up over you, resting his hands on the floorboards on either side of you. He looked into your eyes; there was a strong look on his face. The two of you lay there in a tense silence for a moment before he said "I am so angry at you."

Your face adopted a furious expression. "Oh, is that so? Well I'm not so crazy about you eith--"

You were silenced by his lips crashing into yours. The kiss was sloppy and needy, and when you returned it, your teeth would clash with his. He forced his tongue into your mouth and you could taste the wine you got wind of earlier. You didn't even know why you were kissing him back, he still irked you, but you didn't struggle when he reached over to pin your hands down on the floor above your head.He moved lower, to your neck, kissing you like he was starving. Subconsciously, you arched your back, pushing your chest up into him. You sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Link?"

"You," he began. You failed to notice where his hands were, snaking up your nightdress. You let your back collapse to the floor and stared icily into his eyes. "What do you think you're doing to me?"

You scoffed, but before you could say anything, he pushed your nightgown up to your belly and positioned himself so his head was... Down... There...

Your eyes went wide. "Oh, goddess, you stupid son of a--"

The last word failed to escape you when you felt his lips nibble at you over your panties. By that point, your head was a mess. You gripped at his shirt and couldn't seem to focus on what you were angry about, whether it was that he was doing this to you on your living room floor with the front door wide open and the wind was cold against your exposed lower body, or that he was doing this to you in the first place. You gasped when he stopped and looked down to study the state of your underwear. They were getting wet. Your face burned as a blush settled on your cheeks. "Link, I swear to Hylia, if you don't--"

"Relax." He said quite smugly. You almost wanted to throw him out, but oh, he's never done this to you before, and you dreamt about it sometimes, you were just a bit too shy to ask for it. He smirked as he watched you lay yourself down. He leaned in and kissed below your breasts, moving his lips along in a line over your stomach and stopping before the waistband of your underwear.

Goosebumps appeared on your skin when he bit at the waistband and pulled them down by his teeth, finally guiding them off your legs with his left hand. He pulled your legs over his shoulders, letting his tongue slide down your inner thigh until an incredible sensation washed over you. His hot breath spilled over your crotch and sent chills down your spine as you closed your thighs around his neck, your hands tangled in strands of Link's dirty blonde hair. You moaned; you should have made him do this ages ago.

Wait.

He stopped.

You lifted your head to glare at him, and he smirked. "Be quiet, you're going to wake [Brother]."

Oh, dear. You'd forgotten all about him. You never did these activities in your house before. You cursed under your breath. "Damn it, stop then."

The smirk was still on his face when he shook his head and swiftly resumed his ministrations. A string of barely inaudible curses left you and you whimpered, biting down on your lower lip. _He knows what he's doing_ , you thought. _This bastard knows exactly what he's doing_. He was sending you over the edge, but he stopped. Again. This was really pissing you off.

When you turned to look at him, you noticed he had a massive erection forming, pre-cum already appearing on the front of his pants from what you could see in the dim room. He knelt before you and frantically undid the belt on his waist, tugging his trousers down and positioning himself by your opening. He looked to you for any complaints, but your eyes were glued to his throbbing member. You thought it was smaller. When did he get so...?

He leered, taking your interest into account as he pushed into you. Usually he would start moving at a paced and gradual manner, but tonight it seemed as though he had other ideas. Once he was inside, he began roughly, starting as fast as he could, and you liked it. Oh, goddess, you _loved_ it.

"Ah, L-Link...!" you moaned, grasping at his back. He was hitting the spot, but you were so impatient, pushing him down to the floor and taking matters into your own hands. His eyes went wide for a split-second and he watched the pleasured expression on your face as you pushed your pelvis up and down, taking him in as deep as he could go. He grunted, cursed, his hands moving from your hips to squeeze your ass. Experimentally, he lifted a hand and let it come down on your bottom, and it did exactly what he wanted it to, eliciting a satisfied yelp from you. You kept going at that pace until it was too much for him to handle and you felt his seed rush into you as you attained your own orgasm that night. It was the best one you've had yet.

You collapsed on top of him, breathing in erratic pants. He let a laugh escape him, his hand transferring from where it was on your bottom to rest on your lower back. "Oh, [Name]. I thought you were mad at me? I thought we were over?"

You raised your upper body over him and looked him in the eyes sharply. The angry expression he saw almost everyday that week was on your face. "I love you."

He smiled. "This isn't the kind of situation I thought we'd be in when you finally said that."

You sighed in exasperation, rolling your eyes. "Screw you."

"I love you too."


	6. In a Dressing Chamber

You frowned, distastefully staring at yourself in the mirror. You've been trying on your most presentable dresses all morning, but none of them made you feel the least bit satisfied. You knew what the problem was, of course. It had nothing to do with the dresses, and everything to do with the young woman putting them on.

Eyeing the last nice dress you owned, you sighed in defeat. You stripped it off and went to look at yourself in the mirror; first, from the front, and then from the side. In all honesty, most days you didn't have any issues with how you looked. It never really mattered. Hylian society was a rather conservative one and women barely ever needed to keep face. Why would they need to? They worked on farms and in kitchens and shops. It just wasn't important.

Muttering a curse when you turned around and studied the irregular tanlines on your back, your head wandered off to the reason why you were so bothered about your appearance: Princess Zelda had invited Link to attend her wedding, and Link wanted to take you with him as his date. At the mention of the Princess's name, you cringed. You'd never seen Zelda, not up close, but you were aware that she had many suitors and admirers. In your entire lifetime living in Hyrule, you had never heard a complaint about the Princess; not even about the Zeldas that came before her. You assumed that perfection just came naturally to her because it was in her genes. For Din's sake, the goddess Hylia was in her blood. (It made you do a double-take, making yourself write a mental note not to use the goddess's name as an expression when you were actually there to watch one of her reincarnations get married.)

This was not to say that you had problems with the Princess. In fact, you couldn't help but admire her yourself. This was an incredibly accomplished young lady; born of high stock, remarkably intelligent, capable, and beautiful, of all things. In her care, Hyrule flourished. It was astonishing.

The reason you cringed was based more on the fact that when your relationship with Link began, he'd mentioned a couple of times that some of Zelda's royal subjects were quite invested in seeing the two of them together. You could hardly blame them for rooting for 'Zelink'; after all, she was the crown jewel of the Kingdom, and he was its noble protector. Both of them were beloved to the people of Hyrule. You'd seen Hylian tabloids rave about the possibility of them beginning romantic relations, for crying out loud. All of this information made you worry. Zelda's wedding was no small event, and you were a hundred percent certain that the people of Hyrule would compare you to her, just like they compared her beloved to yours. The worst part was that you were on the losing side.

Groaning, you went to the chest that held your belongings and pulled out your only corset. It had been a long time since you'd last needed it for anything, and you were definitely going to wear it under whatever dress you picked. Deciding you needed a second opinion, you grabbed a bag, stuffed two of your most favorite dresses inside and headed out of the hut to Mayor Bo's house.

\--

"Ilia, I'm worried. I'm not gonna be pretty enough for all of Hyrule, not the way Zelda is." You stated. You were wearing a green dress that reached above your knees, and Ilia was fishing around for white stockings to lend you. She suggested that you wear something like Link's hero outfit, so that the two of you can 'match' and look 'so in love' (according to her).

"I'm sure it's gonna be fine, [Name]. The Princess is pretty, but you forget that you are too. You don't give yourself enough credit at all." She scolded gently. Perhaps she was getting a bit tired of hearing the same thing over and over for the past two hours. You wanted to pat her on the back for putting up with it; Ilia was probably one of the most patient people you knew.

You were sulking on her bed, your face buried in her pillow. Ilia really didn't know what else she could do to comfort you, and she seemed to always find herself in these situations. She sighed in relief when she found her stockings, gently poking your shoulder to get your attention. "Here, put these on. You're gonna look so cute, [Name]!"

"Thanks, Ilia. I don't know what I'd do without you." You grumbled, taking the stockings and carefully slipping your legs into them, mindful of the thin fabric. Ilia really didn't know why you were so worried, but she didn't say anything about it, understanding that you were under a lot of pressure. The people of Hyrule tended not to miss anything, after all.

Pulling the stockings up, you walked over to her full-sized mirror. You were still pouting at your reflection, but she squealed in delight. "Oh, [Name]! You should go show Link, I'm sure he'll love it!"

You bit your lip. "Are you sure? Doesn't it look weird on me or anything? Do I look fat or...?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ilia went to answer it, letting Link step inside. Bo had let him into the house while you and Ilia were busy, and he'd been standing outside eavesdropping for about thirty minutes. He surveyed you from head to toe and smiled, but you couldn't help but feel conscious of your appearance. Everyone at the wedding would be looking at you like that. Nevertheless, he told you "[Name], you look perfect."

"See, I told you." Ilia giggled at the red spreading on your face. She turned to Link and made a shooing gesture with one of her hands. "Link, go outside and pick some flowers. I wanna do [Name]'s hair!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Fine, just don't take too long, [Name] and I need to be leaving for the Castle soon if we want to make it to the wedding on time."

Ilia huffed, dragging a chair to where you stood in front of the mirror. "Ugh, fine. Just go and leave me to my work."

Link sighed, exiting the room, but not without one last glance at you. That dress you were wearing was shorter than he was used to, and it hugged your hips just enough to keep him distracted.

Ilia set to work on your hair. You had no idea what she was going to do with it, and truthfully you didn't play around with it too much. All you did was wash it, wait for it to dry, and comb through it. When it was hot outside or when you were working, you would tie some of it up to keep it away from your face. You sat there wondering why Ilia even knew how to do your hair; there wasn't really much to do with locks as short as hers and she didn't seem like she cared about that stuff. You tried to strike up a conversation with her about it. "Hey, Ilia, where'd you learn to do this stuff?"

"My hair was a bit longer when I was younger," Strands of your [H/C] hair fell to your face as she combed through your locks. Giggling, she continued. "Sometimes I forced Link to let me fix his hair, but it was too short for me to be creative."

It was then that Link returned with his freshly-picked blossoms. They were small and yellow. You didn't know what they were called. He handed them to Ilia. "Here--I couldn't find anything nicer without having to go too far."

Ilia nodded, cutting the stems short so she could incorporate the flowers to your hair. After a few minutes, she smiled in satisfaction. "I hope your hair stays like this on the way there, [Name]!"

You had to smile, too. You didn't think it was possible, but she was able to help you salvage what was left of your self esteem that way. Link was grinning at you, bowing when you headed for the door. "Shall we, Princess?"

"Knock it off." You told him, sticking your tongue out. He left the room ahead of you to ready Epona for the journey while you thanked Ilia for her help and promised her you would tell her all about your experience at the wedding.

Link mounted Epona first, making sure the reins were properly adjusted and the saddle was as comfortable as it could be. He knew horseback rides were terribly uncomfortable for those who were inexperienced, the same way you were. He extended a hand to you and helped you get up onto Epona so you were seated in front of him, making sure it was still convenient for him to steer. Once the two of you were set, he led Epona in the direction of Castle Town.

\--

The trip to the Castle was relatively uneventful, but upon approaching the town, you couldn't help but notice the unusual influx of activity. Everyone was abuzz and the whole place was probably fifty times busier than it usually was. You expected no less from the denizens of Castle Town, and as soon as you and Link arrived, you drew attention. A great majority of the townsfolk were used to seeing the Hero of Hyrule loitering around locally, so it was strange for Link to be mobbed when you arrived. He guessed it was because they had Zelda's 'wedding fever', and he himself had delightful arm candy with him that day. The two of you lingered in the town briefly to catch up with familiar faces and answer questions before Link grabbed your hand and made a beeline for the Castle.

Link asked around for the Princess, but was informed that she was preparing herself in her chambers, so you had some time to kill in the courtyard where the main ceremony was to be held. The two of you sat next to each other on a bench facing the podium setup.

You looked around, remembering to process everything you saw within the vicinity of the Castle. You were impressed by the size of the fortress and tried to imagine what it would be like to live somewhere that massive. You couldn't. You were already too used to the small hut back in Ordon.

Meanwhile, Link could not seem to focus on anything but how beautiful you looked. Ilia had arranged your hair so he could see your face better and he was quite frankly seeing you in a new light. He always thought you were pretty, in that rough and uncaring way, and there was just something so natural about you; and no, it wasn't because of the flowers haphazardly woven into your hair. You kept tugging at the hem of your skirt, fiddling with a stray lock of hair, and darting your eyes from here to there. After a while, Link caught on to your uneasy behavior. "[Name], what's wrong?"

"Oh!" You flinched at the sound of your name, sitting upright. He raised an eyebrow at you as you let out a nervous laugh. "N-nothing, nothing! I'm fine!"

"Okay, that's the bullshit answer," He replied, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "What's the truth?"

You sighed, your back going slack. "I guess I just feel a little insecure," you paused, noting the crowd that was already gathering in the courtyard. The sun would be setting in a few moments and the ceremony would begin. Zelda's Prince was already standing at the altar. "It's just there are so many people here, and the Princess, and I can already feel them dissecting me. It kind of feels like I was shoved into a mob wearing my birthday suit."

Link nodded in understanding and moved his hand to squeeze yours reassuringly. "You look awesome, [Name]," he said. An usher was slowly approaching the bench where you sat. Link leaned in to whisper in your ear. "With or without clothes."

You shoved him away from you playfully. The usher approached you and informed you of your proper seating arrangements, which you noticed were situated just behind the royal family at the very front of the crowd. You gulped. "Can't we just stay here?"

The usher shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Madame. The Princess specifically asked for her personal friends to sit upfront during the course of the ceremony."

"Come on," Link said, tugging at your arm. He smiled down at you. "I'll be right there with you, it'll be okay."

You nodded. The usher bowed to the two of you before leaving to assisst the other attendants. Link led you to your seats and introduced you to a couple members of the Royal Family when the sound of trumpets resonated through the vicinity. You could swear the whole of Hyrule must have heard it, because the next thing that came was a widespread silence. A piano began to play in tune with a choir to the very back of the crowd from which arose the lovely Princess Zelda. A veil was draped over her head, making it difficult for you to look at her face from that distance. She wore an elegant ankle-length dress, as white as freshly fallen snow. It cascaded in the wind as she walked. In her hands was a bouquet of Casablancas. Each one of her movements were so graceful, you couldn't help but sit there and observe in awe as she passed by.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." You whispered to Link, who nodded in agreement. When she reached the platform, her beloved took her hand in his and the ceremony officially began. You, and what seemed to be the entire world, invested their attention in the wedding as it progressed. The people of Hyrule cheered when they finally kissed, and the crowd divided itself into two. The group of Zelda's family and private acquaintances, as well as that of the Prince's, were herded into the Palace ballroom for the wedding reception.

The newly wedded couple sat at the head of the ballroom on a raised platform. On either side of them sat their closest friends and relatives. Unfortunately for you, Link was a good friend of the Princess, and an integral member of Hylian society. He sat on her left side and you were forced to sit wherever he was.

The reception party was a lively one, with the guests dancing to the sweet serenades played by the royal band standing in the corner. The food was both the most exotic and most exquisite you'd ever had the pleasure of consuming. The merrymaking almost helped you forget about your worries, but you were sitting so close to where the Princess was and it didn't help that up close she seemed almost ethereal. Her face lit up with joy and a faint pink from the wine she was drinking, and under the moonlight that seeped in through the windows you swore her milky skin was glowing.

You were too distracted and didn't seem to notice the servant standing in front of you, carrying a tray of appetizers and refreshments. You weren't looking at the same instant he bent to set a drink on the table in front of you and you leaned in absentmindedly, the sudden movement surprising him enough for his trained hands to slip, accidentally dumping the contents of his tray all over the front of your dress. You let out a small yelp and most members of the head table turned to you. The servant exploded into a string of apologies. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, sh-should I help you clean up? I apologize, I--"

Link was helping wipe off whatever he could, picking out nuts and prawns where he could. You looked up at the server and forced a smile, waving a hand dismissively. "No, it's okay. Thank you for the offer."

Zelda nodded as she reviewed the situation. She called for one of her maidservants and asked her to take you to a dressing chamber and help find you something clean to wear. You accepted, relieved that the people at the party were much too occupied to notice the situation you were in. Link excused himself to accompany you. The two of you walked briskly, skirting around the partygoers as you followed the maidservant to the main hall where various entrances branched off into different annexes and rooms of the Castle. The cold night air made you shiver when it hit you where your clothes were damp, and you held on to Link's arm.

The maidservant led you to a chamber that was empty save for a couple of plush chairs and a wide mirror. In the corner stood a dresser that appeared empty. The maidservant lit a series of candelabras attached to the wall and excused herself to look for a dress for you to change into. "I think some of the Princess's old dresses would fit you alright, Madame. I'll go fetch them. I'll ask for a washcloth and some water to be brought so you can clean  up."

Link sat down and watched as you stared yourself down in the mirror, the frown from earlier that day making its way back to your face. Even Ilia's stockings were ruined. You unbuckled the leather belt around your waist and laid it down on the space next to Link. He looked at you, concerned. "Are you okay, [Name]?"

You wrapped your arms around yourself and nodded. A couple of guards entered the room and set a basin on the floor, with a washcloth hanging on the rim. The maidservant returned with three dresses from which you could choose. You thanked them and asked for some privacy, telling them to return to the party and have a good time, to which they bowed and obliged.

Link walked over to you, but you stopped him. "I... I need some privacy."

Link tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong, [Name]? You can tell me."

You shook your head and pursed your lips. "I'm okay, I just don't want you to see me right now. I feel disgusting."

Link seemed to understand and you let him envelope you in a hug. You tried to pull away to keep him from ruining his tunic but he didn't seem to care. Briefly, he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was soft and tender, and quite unlike most of the kisses the two of you usually shared. He looked at your face. "I'll go if you want me to. I'll wait outside, okay?"

You nodded in understanding as you watched him walk towards the door. He glanced at you over his shoulder and smiled. "I think you're beautiful, [Name]."

Before you could say anything, he exited the room and closed the door behind him. Blood had rushed to your face and you could feel a fluttering sensation in your stomach. There was something about his smile, the way his ocean eyes stared at you and how the word 'beautiful' rolled off of his tongue; it made you feel... Well, weird. You walked toward the heavy door and placed a hand on it, contemplating for a moment before you grabbed the handle and pried it open.

Outside, Link was leaning on a wall. He lit up when he saw you. You bit your lip, trembling as you said "I... I'm beautiful, h-huh?"

He nodded, opening his arms. You ran into him and almost knocked him to the ground. He leaned down to your ear and smirked. "Let's get you out of that dress."

You laughed when he lifted you and hoisted you up over his shoulder; it sometimes surprised you how strong he actually was. He kissed your thigh, marching into the room and locking the door before he set you down. You were still laughing up until the point where he pushed you against the door and shut you up with a hungry kiss.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." He whispered. You whimpered as he grabbed both your wrists with a single hand, pinning them down above your head. He grabbed one of your thighs and hoisted it up to his hip, his hand running up the seam of your stockings and looking to pull them down.

You grinned. "You're looking to consummate but you forget this isn't your wedding night."

He was kissing your neck, and when he spoke it was against your skin. "You seemed so troubled today, [Name]. I just want to help get your mind off things," he tugged the dirty stockings off, letting them find their place on the floor as he worked on the buttons of your dress with a single hand. "And I want to show you all my favorite parts of your body."

"Enlighten me, hero." You told him, a bemused expression on your face.

He slid your dress down and gazed at your form. You noticed an expression of interest in his eyes and realized he'd never seen you wear that bustier before. He touched one of the metal clasps that held it together and smiled sheepishly. "This is new."

"Not really, I've owned it for a while. I wear it on occasion."

"Okay," he began, trailing his. fingers down the locks. "I don't know how to get it off."

You laughed at the embarrassed look on his face, looking up to where he held your hands hostage. He released them, letting you push him down on one of the empty seats. "I forget that your level of experience is the same as mine. Here."

His eyes grew larger as he watched you with heightened interest; what's more, that wasn't the only thing that was heightened. You swayed your hips a little as you wiggled out of the restraining corset, smirking when you realized what it was doing to him. Slowly, you set it down. He felt as though he were choking on cotton as you stood in front of him, the light from the fires making shapes on your exposed skin. It made him feel like he was seeing you for the first time. "Goddess, [Name]."

You slipped your hands under your panties and slid them down. An idea rushed into your head as you grabbed a stocking and approached him where he sat, giggling playfully. He looked you over with curiosity. "What are you...?"

You hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Close your eyes."

Lord, he didn't want to, but he did, his sapphire eyes disappearing under their respective lids. He gulped, dragging his hands over to your hips when you went to kneel over one of his thighs. You kissed both of his eyelids before you blindfolded him with the stocking. You made him lean back into the chair. Link obliged, although he wasn't certain where this was going. "[Name], what's going on?"

You giggled softly, tracing circles on his chest with one of your fingers. "Link, you've been so good to me lately."

He grinned. "I'm insulted. What kind of lover did you think I'd be?"

You traced a line down from his chest to his waist where his leather belt was, your hands working the buckle. "Maybe _I_ should show _you_ all of my favorite parts of _your_ body."

He threw his head back and allowed you to assist his tunic up over his head. Smiling, he said "Enlighten me."

You ran your palms over the scars on his toned chest, briefly kissing him on the lips. You hummed as you moved along, letting your hands slide over his abs. You helped him out of his pants and kneeled in front of him, noting the bulge in his underwear. You kissed his stomach and he groaned when you grazed his erection, feeling you rid him of the last article of clothing keeping him from you.

Pre-cum escaped him in anticipation; he was getting a vague idea of what you wanted to do and dear Nayru did he want it. You heard him gasp as you took him into your mouth, painfully slowly, wrapping a hand around the base of his member as you rested your free hand on his thigh. "[N-Name], I... Ahh."

He felt you enclose your soft lips around his tip, lavishing it with your tongue. You listened to the sounds he made due to your inexperience, moving your hand up and down his shaft as you licked, sucked, kissed. He grunted, hissing your name every now and then. His fingers got lost in your hair and he tugged on handfuls. Your free hand went to softly massage his balls experimentally, and it helped heighten his pleasure. He didn't want it to end, but he turned his head downcast in your direction. "S-stop, [Name]."

You obeyed, standing to unknot the stocking you wrapped around his head. You bent over to keep on his eye level. "What's wrong? Not having fun?"

He sighed, grabbing your shoulders. He stood immediately after, slamming you into a wall. He pinned your wrists down the way he did earlier and looked you in the eye, lust dancing in his blue, blue orbs. He was sweating, his breath was stilted, and his cheeks were red. You loved it when he had that intense expression playing against his features.

"I was having _too much_ fun." He answered. Link hoisted one of your thighs up to his hip again, supporting it with his hand. He moved in closer and you could feel his throbbing penis touch your opening. You bit your lip; it was turning you on. He crashed his lips onto yours when he thrust himself into you. 

You felt his grip weaken on your wrists and you took the opportunity to break free of it, wrapping your arms around his upper body to draw him in closer, deeper. His other hand went under your thigh and he lifted you off the floor, exerting more pressure when he pushed you further into the wall. He began to thrust and you found yourself delighting in the fact that you were sandwiched in between his warmth and the cold chamber wall.

You hoped the party would keep everyone distracted, but you knew Zelda would get suspicious if you took too long. Link was already going over the edge, and it was taking all his self control not to cum before he sent you there with him. You moaned, the sound of your screams and the rapid pounding he was giving you bouncing off the walls in the chamber. You clawed at his back and you tensed up, your body surrendering as you orgasmed. He smiled in satisfaction, carrying you over to the chair where you disrobed him. He sat you down and knelt before you, picking your panties up to dress you with them. He kissed your knee when he pulled the delicate cloth past it and you sighed dreamily. You rather liked your relationship with Link.

A small smile appeared on your face when he turned around. "Consider me enlightened."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever want to hate you  
> It's not part of the plan  
> So keep your charm where I can't see it  
> And your hands where I can


End file.
